


In Her Servitude

by kwan_bo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, dont worry you live, your her cocktoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwan_bo/pseuds/kwan_bo
Summary: You get captured by Grima. She wants to play with her food before she...well... keeps you.





	In Her Servitude

You're chained. Wonderful.

This doesn't look good.

"Hello, my toy."

Shit. That's not a friendly voice. A figure with glowing eyes appears from the darkness in the room.

The enemy you were sent to kill. Grima. In your friend Robin's body.  
Apparently, She's nude. Wait, Nude?! "Gah..." you struggle to say anything. You can't say anything. There's too much surprise.

"Do not struggle, there is no point of that." the dragon says in a way uncharacteristic to a deadly dragon.  
you growl as she says that. But.. her voice....its almost soothing. Dreamy, Even...sexy.

'Damn it, This is your enemy! Dont think about her like that!' You think in your head.

But you can't. It's in your head, and it's staying.

"M-master...." It slips out. "Oh?" the fell dragon gets closer. "Seems as if you already wish to die."

"I-i, don't....master!" You whine, realized the term you used to describe her again.

Grima stares at you. Those red eyes. They're beautiful,like rubies. Indescribable. But at the same time, they contain rage. Anger. Hate. Hate for you. Hate for humanity. A piercing stare. It's all upon you now. 

Grima is inches from your face now. So close to you, her breasts is up against your face. "Foolish human, thinking you could defeat me. The fell dragon. You are mistaken, and I will punish you for trying." She turns around and floats out of the room.

About 5 minutes later, Grima returns with some unidentifiable objects. She quickly grids to you and releases you from your bondage. You make a whimper as you drop to the hard floor. Still on your hands and knees, the floating dragon tells you to stand and as you do, she shoves you lightly onto the wall, with a leg between your crotch, crushing it contents."AHH...Agh."You groan. "Mmm...look at that." The dragon notices at your pain, and quickly proceeds to move her leg up more to flatten your hardening cock more.

"Weakling."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is to set up the rest of the chapters, that's why it's a bit short.


End file.
